The true deadly alliance
by scorpiongorbak
Summary: just read, i hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note:This takes place right after deception. and im only 11 years old, first story.

Warnings: gore, blood, swearing, some crude humor maybe, and mild sexual scenes.

The tournament had just ended and The Dragon King had been defeated by scorpion. Nobody had expected a spectre of his calibre to have defeated such an intense enemy, but however, he had done the impossible, and now he had something more important on his mind.

(Flashback)

Shang Tsung: Finish Him!

Scorpion: COME HERE!

Scorpion then threw his spear at the head of the Dragon King. The spear struck through his head, then Scorpion began to tug. The dragon kings head came flying to scorpion, blood and brains flying everywhere. A hand of fire, one of his previous fatalities then came through the ground and brought the Dragon King straight down to hell.

Tsung: FATALITY!

(End Flashback)

Meanwhile in the shaolin temple, the newly revived Liu Kang was practicing for the next tournament. All of the sudden an excided Kung Lao ran into the room.

Kung Lao: Liu, I have just received news that the Dragon King has been defeated!

Kang: By who?!

Lao: Scorpion

Kang: What the fuck?! Scorpion?!?!?!?

Lao: Yes, and now he is starting an alliance.

Kang: We have to stop this!

With that they left the temple.

(Scene: Somewhere in the headquarters of the Lin Kuei)

Sub-Zero: How the fuck did he win, he is still here though? He hasn't killed his true murderer, Quan Chi.

Sub-Zero then leaves.

(Scene: Somewhere in the headquarters of the also newly revived Shao Kahn)

Kahn: What do you want?

Kano: I want some crack and some child porn.

Scorpion runs in

Scorpion: Kano, Get the fuck out you child molester.

Kano: errrrrmmmm..........michaeljacksonality!

Scorpion counters it and kills Kano.

Kahn: Now what the fuck do you want, spectre?

Scorpion: I want to form an alliance!

Kahn: with you, ha, what good are you?

Scorpion: I just defeated the Dragon King

Kahn: Fine, I'll give it a try then.

Scorpion: If I can get it right the members will be Ermac, me, you, Noob Saibot, Motaro, Kintaro, Goro, King Gorbak,(Goro's father) Reptile, Chameleon, Reiko, and the rest of the male ninjas.

Kahn: Wait, I am Reiko!

Dan Forden pops up: Shut up n00b!

Scorpion: you gotta quit having sex with that Sindel chick, she's been drugging you up, and she gave you the clap!

Kahn: Fine, just don't have Reiko, he's a pussy.

Scorpion: Fine!

(Scene: Scorpion is over talking to Motaro)

Motaro: So then you want me to join the alliance?

Scorpion: Yes I do, will you?

Motaro: Yeah, anything to get away from Reiko, he's a pussy.

Scorpion: Yeah yeah, I know, so good, you have to come with me so we can finish the alliance for the next tournament.

Motaro: No, I have to go fuck Sindel!

Scorpion under his breath: No wonder Kahn has Herpes.

Motaro: What was that?

Scorpion: Nothing, you can just go have sex with that slut.

Motaro: Ok, wait, what?

Scorpion: nothing, just go.

(Scene: Jax is out fucking sonya somewhere in the forest.)

Scorpion: Hi.

Jax: What the fuck do you want?

Scorpion: Die bitch.

Scorpion then killed Jax and Sonya with one hit.

(Scene: Jax is out fucking Sonya in hell)

Scorpion: Hi

Jax: What the fuck do you want?

Scorpion: Die bitch!

Scorpion then killed Jax and Sonya in one hit.

(Scene: Scorpion is now talking to Prince Goro.)

Goro: So you want me to join the allinace, and it has Noob Saibot in it!?

Scorpion: Yeah, why?

Goro mad: Why? Why? He fucking killed me!

Scorpion: I know, he wont do it again. (under his breath: if you keep whining, I will first.)

Goro back to normal: Fine, I'm in then.

Scorpion and Goro then walk off.

(Scene: Kabal is out talking to Kintaro)

Kintaro: So then I said, hey, woman, get back in the kitchen, and make me a pie.

A very tired Scorpion then runs up.

Scorpion tiredly: Alliance, join, herpes, pussy, fuck.

Kintaro: oh I get it.

Scorpion: get what?

Kintaro in a run-on sentence: you want me to join your alliance and win the next tournament with you so I can fuck with Sindel and get herpes all so I can call reiko a pussy?

Scorpion: .....................Sure.......................

Kintaro: Hell yeah, im in!

Scorpion: Cool, come with me then.

(Scene: on the set of the new Cage movie called outCAGEous)

Cage: So then he laughed and I was like, haha, laugh you dirty monkey, its outCAGEous!

Scorpion: uh, hi.

Cage: oh, my psychic powers tell me you want me to join your alliance.

Scorpion: No you're a douche, I came here to kill you.

Cage: Not if I can help it, you'll have to get get through Raiden first!

Scorpion: I already have.

(It then shows Raiden burning in a bon fire)

Raiden: ow, son of a bitch!

(Scene: back at the film set)

Cage: oh well, you still can't beat me, I'm a movie star.

Scorpion: ...................Sure........................

(It then shows Cage also burning in the same bon fire)

Cage: ow, son of a bitch!

(Scene: Scorpion is out at the Shokan Temple talking to King Gorbak who is sitting on his throne.

Gorbak: But who will protect the temple?!

Scorpion: Sheeva?

Gorbak: Fine, I'll join your god damn alliance.

Scorpion: Good!

(Scene: A cop station that is labeled Stryker Academy)

Stryker: Ok then, scorpion, you can have a gun.

Scorpion: Thanks.

Stryker: your welcome.

Scorpion: Oh, and Stryker

Stryker: What?

Scorpion: Die Bitch!

Scorpion then shoots and kills Stryker.

(Scene: some random dark place. Scorpion is talking to Ermac.)

Scorpion: Ermac, I don't care if you need to practice your fucking telekinesis, you need to be in my god damn alliance!

Ermac: Fine, but if I lose, its your fault.

Scorpion: Actually, it technically would be your fault if you lost.

Ermac: Shut The Fuck Up!

Scorpion: ...........sure................... but your in the alliance now, so come the fuck over here!

Scorpion and Ermac then left to go get Reptile.

(Scene: The temple from Reptile's mortal kombat 4 ending. Scorpion is talking to Reptile.)

Reptile: You promise, Scorpion, that you will not try to overpower me like Shinnok and Quan Chi?

Scorpion: Sure, I (mocking sequence) promise ( end of mocking sequence) that I wont overpower you.

Scorpion under breath: unless you piss me off.

Reptile: Okay then, I am in the alliance.

Scorpion: Okay pig-fucker, come with me.

Scorpion and Reptile then left the temple.

(Scene: Jax is out fucking Sonya somewhere in the 7th layer of hell.)

Scorpion runs in on them.

Jax: What the hell do you want?

Scorpion: Die bitch!

Scorpion Then uses his fatality on Jax. He then fucks Sonya all night long.

He then left hell and then had a good night sleep in the Netherrealm.

(end of 1st chapter.)

Next chapter: Getting the Rest, and some more.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my life and the storylines. Oh, and 

Note: This is my first story, so it may not be the best it could be.

The True Deadly Alliance, chapter 2: Getting the rest and some more.

Scorpion awoke the next day in the netherrealm. He had just realised something, the next tournament was in less than a week! He would have to get his full team, and they would have to train for the tournament all in 5 days! Rushed, Scorpion continued on his journey through the epic mortal kombat.

(Scene: Scorpion is back in Earthrealm trying to convince Rain to join his alliance.)

Scorpion: Rain, you must join my alliance. If we form this alliance we will go into this tournament unstoppable! I mean, every male ninja, Kahn, Motaro, Gorbak, Goro, and Kintaro all in one alliance. We could even get Chameleon!

Rain: Every male ninja?

Scorpion: yeah, why?

Rain: even Reiko?

Scorpion: No, not Reiko, he's a pussy.

Rain: ok then, hell yeah, im in.

Scorpion: Oh fuck, we need Baraka, he can slice our opponents in half man.

Rain: Ok that would work, but don't let him bring Mileena into the alliance.

Scorpion: okay, I will make sure that he is the only new one to bring in.

Scorpion then left off to get Chameleon, Sub-Zero, and Baraka, and the roumored, but not real character Pinklet into the alliance.

Scorpion: Wait, fuck Sub-Zero, I hate him.

(Scene: Scorpion is at a gathering with Chameleon, Baraka, and Pinklet all in the same room.)

Scorpion: So, that is why you all have to join the alliance.

Pinklet: But, what the hell's in it for us?

Everyone but Pinklet: Shut up Pinklet!

Pinklet: Screw you guys, I'm going home!

Scorpion: Fuck you Pinky-person, so are you all in?

Everyone: Yeah, sure, I guess we are.

Next chapter: Training for the Tourny.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: once again, I own nothing but the plot! And if you think I do, you need help.

(Scene: A random netherrealm gym.)

Scorpion: so here we are ready to.........(gets cut off by Rain)

Rain: Ummmm......... somebody forgot to give Pinklet his pills!

Pinklet: arggfcfs dsgfdgsf hgfddsfdtjfurterneteriybv gyu

Scorpion dials 911

Talking into phone: Yeah, he's at 666 netherrealm ave. sure, come pick him up right away!

Scorpion then hung up the phone and continued talking to Pinklet.

Scorpion: (to Pinklet) Don't worry, some happy people in happy white suits are coming to take you to a happy place.

Pinklet:dffffdsghty?

Reptile: okay, he's over here, take him away!

An ambulance then took Pinklet away.

Scorpion: So, as I was saying, we have been brought here to train for the next tournament, which happens to be a team tournament. And we are the ones that are on the very best team.

Reptile: But what about Quan Chi's team? They have good members too.

Scorpion: Quan Chi has gotten together a team? Who the fuck is on that team?

Reptile: The team is made up of Quan Chi, Shinnok, Raiden, Kai, Kabal, Shang Tsung, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Tanya, Khameleon, and Mileena.

Noob Saibot: Hah, we will still win. We do happen to have the better team.

Scorpion: I don't know, the combined forcers of Quan Chi, Shinnok, and Shang Tsung all on one team could be pretty hard to beat. We will have to start to train right away when Pinklet gets back. We will have to train our hardest if we want to win.

Pinklet arrives back to the gym as if almost on cue.

Kintaro: Ummmmm....... Scorpion, Pinklet is back.

Scorpion: Ok, lets start training.

Scorpion is practicing with his spear, Ermac with his telekinesis, Noob Saibot with his shadow powers, Reptile with his acid, Rain with his lightning, Pinklet with ummm........... something, and the rest are doing various gym activities.

Kintaro: What, they only have 1,000 pounds to bench-press, this place is a rip-off!

He is then shown easily benching the 1,000 lbs.

Goro: Damn, how the fuck do you bench that much?

Kintaro: It's easy, seriously it's not that hard to do.

Shao Kahn: If you cant lift that much weight goro, then you are a big pussy.

Motaro: Yeah, its easy. Quit being a whiny little pussy, goro.

Goro: Screw you gahs, Eh'm Going hooooome.

Scorpion: No you're not, if you leave, I'll kill you.

Goro: fine then, just don't call me a pussy.

King Gorbak: This gym sucks, everything here is to easy. They only have 1,000 lbs. to bench, the ceiling is to low, Pinklets in the corner being a fucktard, everyones fighting, and I am to tall for the god damn gym!

Ermac: Come on, training isn't going to be easy, so you have to cope with the conditions and seriously try not to be such a whiny little bitch!

Gorbak: I'm not whiny! Fine, I will just cope with it, I just wish we had a better gym!

Chameleon is then seen doing jumping-flipping kicks. He accidentally kicks Pinklet in the face. Pinklet starts crying.

Chameleon: sorry Pinklet. I didn't try.

Scorpion: We need to get going. This gym is closing in just a few minutes.

They then left the gym.

(scene: The Shaolin Temple, Liu Kang and Kung Lao are training for the tournament.)

Liu Kang: We are going to win this tournament, we have the best team!

Kung Lao: Now don't get to cocky Liu, you never know who will win the tournament. So we just have to concentrate on practicing our moves.

Liu Kang: Fine then, but I still think that we are going to win.

Kung Lao: Okay, that's good, just don't get to confident.

They leave the temple.

Next Chapter: The Tournament Begins


	4. 4

The Tournament Begins – The match card.

Quan Chi vs. Rain

Shinnok vs. Ermac

Raiden vs. Noob Saibot

Kai vs. Goro

Kabal vs. Kintaro

Shang Tsung vs. King Gorbak

Liu Kang vs. Motaro

Kung Lao vs. Scorpion

Kitana vs. Pinklet

Tanya vs. Shao Kahn

Khameleon vs. Reptile

Mileena vs. Baraka

That is the full tournament match card.

Next Capter: Quan Chi vs. Rain.


	5. 5

Quan Chi vs. Rain

It was going to be tough for a fighter of Quan Chi's calibre to be defeated by a spectre. Rain would have to give it his best try though, for fear of losing the tournament. After the nerve-racking wait, a familiar voice finally yelled it, Round 1, FIGHT!

Rain ran at Quan with all his might, he just froze Rain in a green substance in mid-air. "Shit," thought Rain. The sorcerer just laughed.

Rain got so mad that he somehow burst the bubble with a sudden bolt of lightning. He shot lightning right at him.

Rain: Take that motherfucker!

Announcer: Rain Wins. Round 2, FIGHT!

Quan Chi realized how tough of an opponent Rain was going to be and got on his best guard. Quan Chi just threw one little soul sucking gree fireball, lol, at Rain, and he was down.

Announcer: Quan Chi Wins. Round 3, FIGHT!

Rain had to win this match, if he didn't, he would be a dissapointment to the rest of his alliance. He was determined. He had to defeat the sorcerer for the sake of his team.

Rain was running all over, blocking and punching the hell out of his opponent. It felt so good to be succeeding. He threw probably 1,000 thunder bolts just in the last match, he would go on to win.

Announcer: FINISH HIM!

Rain then kicked the head off of the now dead sorcerer.

Announcer: Rain Wins. FATALITY!

Rain: Yes, I did it, now it is up to Ermac to win.

Scorpion: Good job Rain, you put up a good fight.

Next Chapter: Shinnok vs. Ermac.

Winners so far: Rain


	6. 6

Shinnok vs. Ermac

Disclaimer: In the case that you forgot, I own nothing!

Note: You may have to read this full chapter to understand the later ones.

Now that Rain had defeated the sorcerer Quan Chi, it was up to Ermac to keep the wins going. He wasn't going to lose to Shinnok now. He was determined.

Shinnok: hahahah, Do you really think that you can beat me, The Great Lord Shinnok?

Ermac: I'm going to have to.

Announcer: Round 1, Fight!

Shinnok starts the round with some very quick and powerful punches and kicks right the the stomach of Ermac. Ermac then lifts Shinnok in the air with his telekinesis. He then uses it to throw him into a wall. Once Shinnok is back on his feet, he quickly charges at Ermac ready to attack. Ermac, however, isn't going to let that happen. He once again uses his telekineses to lift up the injured Shinnok and throws him to the ground delivering the round winning blow.

Announcer: Ermac Wins! Round 2, Fight!

Ermac just wants it to end. He suddenly gets a burst of energy and uses his mk: trilogy Animality on Shinnok.

Announcer: Ermac Wins! ANIMALITY!

Ermac then got congratulated by his alliance.

Next Chapter: Raiden vs. Noob Saibot.


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: This is going to be a kind of weird and hard to follow at times.

Raiden vs Noob Saibot

Raiden, the god of thunder vs. Noob Saibot, a brother of the shadow.

Announcer: Fight! ................. wait................. Where's Raiden?

(Scene: Raiden is making out with Hotaru from Deception)

Hotaru: Fuck, Raiden, your to small! I'm leaving you!

Raiden: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn you Enzyte!

(Scene: back at the tournament)

Announcer: Ummmmmmmmm......... ok, I guess we will just have to wait.

Ball From Pong: Play with me!!!!

Left Paddle From Pong: No! Me!

Right Paddle: Debate, another side effect of hunger. Shoul...........

Scorpion/Gorbak: NO NO NO NO NO, THIS IS COPYING OFF OF "THE GREAT PONG SAGA!"

Raiden, you need to quit fucking those sluts and get the hell down here for the fight or I'll have to rip your fucking balls off! Or I will just go back in time and kill Nolan Bushnell so neither you, or any video games were ever even fucking created, god damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else: ......................oooooooookkkk

Raiden Flies down from the clouds.

Raiden: Ok, im here.

Nolan Bushnell: Fight!

Announcer: It's Battle 1, Fight! And that's my fucking line! Battle 1, Fight!

Noob Saibot: Just start the fucking fight, and quit your goddamn bitching!

Announcer: Fine, Battle 1, Fight!

Raiden uses his flying move to smash Noob Saibot through a wall. It then shows that they landed in the world of Pitfall ™.

Noob Saibot: Where the fuck are we!

Nolan Bushnell: Why this is one of my creations. It is called Pitfall ™.

Announcer: I could've told them that you little pecker!

The anoouncer and Bushnell start to fight again!

Raiden: Awwwww, Shit, Snakes!

Noob Saibot: And scorpions!

Raiden: And Alligators!

Scorpion/Gorbak: I suggest you two fight if you want to keep your balls!

Raiden and Noob Saibot start to fight.

Noob Saibot throws Raiden into the alligator pit.

Announcer and bushnell: Noob Saibot wins, ANIMALITY! Wait, that's my fucking line! Round 2, FIGHT!

Raiden gets stung by the pixelated scorpion and starts melting.

Raiden: Fuck, I'm melting!

Announcer and Bushnell: Noob Saibot wins, Animality!

They start fighting, Bushnell wins.

Scorpion/Gorbak: bushnell wins, FATALITY!

From now on, instead of the announcer, bushnell will comentate on the fights.

Next chapter: Kai vs. Goro!


	8. 8

Kai vs. Goro

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Note: To understand this you will probably have to have read the last chapter.

( Scene: back at the temple.)

Kai: Look at me, I've got white stripes on my cheeks and have Raiden's staff!

Goro: Shut the hell up so we can start the fight!

Nolan Bushnell: Battle 1, Fight!

Kai smacks Goro in the face with his staff. Goro then lifts Kai up and throws him in the air. He comes down with so much force that they fall through the ground. It shows a big ape like creature, a tied up woman, and a fat italian man.

Goro: Ok, now where the fuck are we?

Bushnell: This is an arcade game called Donkey Kong ™.

Kai: Wtf?!?!?! He's not a Donkey!

Mario bitchslaps him.

Goro: Ok, so what is this game about?

Mario: We-a have-a to rescue my-a girl-a-friend, Pauline, from-a Donkey Kong-a!

Kai: STFU!

Kai smacks Mario's head off with his staff.

Goro: For once, you had a good idea, now let's go rescue Pauline!

Bushnell: Just watch out for the fire and barrels.

Kai: Sure thing, fuckface.

Goro and Kai then start going up the ladders.

Kai: Ow! Fuck, a stupid barrel hit me!

Goro: Quit being such a pussy and start climbing up again to save Pauline!

They are finally at the top, right next to Pauline.

Kai: Why the fuck are we even doing this?

Goro: Oh yeah, good point.

Goro then throws Pauline off of the level.

Donkey Kong: KONG! KONG! KONG!

Kai whacks Kong with the staff. Kong gets mad and throws Kai off of the level.

Bushnell: Goro wins, ANIMALITY! Round 2, Fight!

Goro just casually walks up to Donkey Kong and throws him off of the thing.

The world of Donkey Kong then started falling down at a neck breaking speed. They all landed safely in a very funny looking world. They were in Super Mario Brothers 3!

Goro: Ok, not again! Where the fuck are we!

Bushnell: You are in the world of the Super Mario Bros.™ This particular game is called Super Mario Bros. 3.™

Kai: Wait a second, Mario? That pecker from Donkey Kong?

Goro: Yes, I believe so.

Mario: It's-a me a Mario!

Goro throws him off of the level.

Bushnell: In this game you need to defeat a dragon-like dinosaur named Bowser to protect Mario's girlfriend, Princess Peach.

Kai: God damn that Mario guy is a whore.

Goro: Fuck, sweet, he is also part Dragon, he might be like, related to me or something! We have to go fucking find him man! That would be awesome if he is, then we can rape peach and Kill mario again! Yay!

Goro, Kai, and Bushnell start jumping through the levels without even noticing the various objects in the game.( Koopas, Goombas, Hammer Bros. Coins, etc.)

The group finally reaches Bowser where they start to talk to him.

Bowser: What do you want!

Goro and Bowser exchange strange looks. Love music starts playing.

Goro: Grandpa?

Bowser: Grandson?

Kai smacks Bowser with the staff and he goes flying into the lava.

Goro: ï

Goro starts balling.

Bushnell gives Kai an angry look.

Kai: What the fuck did I do?

Bushnell: ï You killed Bowser, you bastard!

Goro: Ya, you killed my Grandpa! I fucking hate you!

Kai: Look, Bowsers back!

Goro: How?

Bushnell: aha! Bowser gets three lives just like mario.

Goro: Grandpa?

Bowser: Grandson?

Kai: Pussy?

Kai whacks Bowser with the staff and he goes flying into the lava.

Goro: What the fuck!

Kai: Sorry. He'll be back in a few minutes anyway.

(Screen Caption: A few minutes later.)

Kai is tied up to the wall.

Kai: This is a hate crime! I plead the fifth!

Bowser: Shut up!

Bowser throws a rock at Kai's head.

Bowser: But what about Mario? He still has two lives left.

Goro: Oh crap, when he gets here we will kill him so that you don't lose your last life.

Bushnell: That might not be to easy, he is a high jumper.

Kai: High on what? Crack or Cocaine?

Goro: Shut the fuck up Kai, he means he can jump up high into the air, not that he's stoned!

Kai: Okay.

All of the sudden Mario appears through the door.

Mario: It's a me, a Mario!

Goro: Shut up stupid Italian! (sorry if I offended any Italians.)

Goro then throws Mario into the lava pit.

Bushnell: Now it is 1 life to 1 life. We need to kill Mario or else Bowser will be gone forever!

Bowser: Or else you could reset the game.

Kai: Or else I could throw my staff at you and knock you into the lava.

Mario comes running in and jumps over all of their heads and lands right behind Bowser. He pushes him in. Mario then falls in too.

Mario: ahhhh, Mama – Mia!

Goro: Goddammit, Mario, you killed my grandpa!

Bushnell: He's not your Grandpa!

Kai: yeah, he's just a giant pussy.

Giant Pussy: Hey that's offensive to my people!

Kai: Sorry Mrs. Pussy.

Giant Pussy: That's Miss Pussy to you, sir!

Giant Pussy leaves.

(Scene: Back outside of Bowser's castle.)

Goro: I can't believe that Bowser wasn't actually my grandpa.

Bushnell: Your actual grandpa is Shigeru Miyamato, he did, infact invent Mario games. And if he is your grandpa, that must mean that Bowser is your cousin.

Goro: Why the fuck are we talking about Mario?

Kai: What do you mean?

Goro: I mean, this is Mortal Kombat this is not a Mario game.

Bushnell: He's right. Battle 2, FIGHT!

Kai once again uses his staff and smacks Goro over the head with it, Goro falls over a ledge. The whole screen breaks. They then all start falling.

Goro: Ahhhhhhh, goddammit Kai, now were falling into a different world again!

Kai: Sorry Goro.

They are then shown falling all of the way down. The screen then raveals that they are in the world of pong. They once again start fighting.

Kai: What the fuck is wrong with this place it is all like black and white. Oh well, lets fucking fight!

Bushnell: Wait, you can't fight in Pong! It is my greatest creation, just play the game, don't wreck it!

Goro: Fine, but if I don't have fun I will continue the fight. I will most likely not have fun but I will play.

They start playing, goro is on the left paddle, and Kai is on the right paddle. Goro scores 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 times! Goro wins the game!

Kai: Stupid fucking piece of crap game!

Kai punches Goro to provoke the fight. Goro is up for the fight. He hits Kai back, and they end up brawling all around the game.

Bushnell: Ahhhhh, my fucking game, your ruining it! Goddammit! Ahhhhhhhh, fuck!

Goro then takes the left paddle and smashes Kai's head off with it, thus being transported back to the Mortal Kombat Temple.

Goro: Finally, I am back here at the temple.

Pinklet: Who won the fight Goro?

Goro: Well, dumbass, I'm here aren't I?

Pinklet: Yeah, what does that have to do with the fight?

Goro: Well the loser of the fight dies, and I'm not dead, am I? So I won the fucking fight, dickhole.

Pinklet: Okay, good job.

Next Chapter: Kabal vs. Kintaro.


	9. 9

Kabal vs. Kintaro

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: This chapter will contain profiles. They are copyright of midway©

Kintaro's profile: Kintaro performs well as the succesor to his fellow shokan, and brother, Goro. Like he, Kintaro was soon feared from all across the realms, and Kintaro alloted Shao Kahn the time to open the portals to crush the Earthrealm. In other words, he's a badass.

Kabal's Profile: After returning from near death, Kabal swears revenge against his attackers. He fights alongside the other Earth warriors. When he defeats Motaro and the mighty Shao Kahn he proves that he truly is the chosen one.

Before the invasion Kabal lived a life of crime. He was once a member of The Black Dragon along with Kano. Now Kabal devotes his life to fighting Injustice: He will give crimes inner circles a new reason to fear. In other words, he's a badass.

Bushnell: Battle 1, Fight!

Kintaro: Okay then, ummm......... arrrgggggggghhhhhhh!

Kabal: Yeah, umm........ .......... .... I'm not scared of you.

Kintaro: Yes you are

Kabal: No, I'm not.

Kintaro: Yes you are

Kabal: No, I'm not.

Kintaro: Yes you are

Kabal: No, I'm not.

Kintaro: Yes you are

Kabal: No, I'm not.

Kintaro: Yes you are

Kabal: No, I'm not.

Bushnell: Just start the god damn fight!

Kintaro throws Kabal into a wall. Kabal breaks through the wall. There is a big hole. Thinking that it would kill Kabal, Kintaro threw him into the hole. Kabal fell quickly. All of the sudden the other two gotsucked into the hole. When they landed, they found themselves in a world of dots. It had some ghosts and a large yellow dot.

Kabal: Where are we man?

Bushnell: This is Pac-Man™!

Kintaro: Okay, but why is it full of dots?

Pac-Man: Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble

Kintaro: Good for you man, but your gonna get really fat if you keep eating those fucking dots!

Pacman: Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble?

Kabal: What he means is, you're a fat douche.

Pacman angrily to Kintaro:

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Pacman bites Kintaro.

Kintaro: Ouch, you little bastard, I'll kill you!

Kintaro kicks Pac-man 5 times until all of his lives are gone.

Bushnell: Kintaro wins, ARCADALITY!

Kabal: Your on some serious fucking drugs arent you Nolan.

Blinky: Boo!

Kintaro: Ahh what the fuck dude! You fucking scared me you god damn ghost!

Pinky: Boo!

Kintaro: Ahh what the fuck dude! You fucking scared me you god damn ghost!

Inky: Boo!

Kintaro: Ahh what the fuck dude! You fucking scared me you god damn ghost!

Kabal: Wait a second, I see a pattern.

Kintaro: Let's kill the fucking ghosts!

Kabal: How, though?

Bushnell: It is very easy. You just have to get one of those big dots. The ghosts will turn blue and you can run up and eat them. Then, if my calculations are correct, the ghosts will be gone forever and them we can start the fight again.

Kintaro: Oh, okay.

The three all go toget the dots.

(Screen Caption: 5 minutes later)

Kabal: Okay, good, all of the stupid ghosts are gone.

Kintaro: They wouldn't have even been here in the first place if you hadn't broken that god damned wall.

Kabal: You threw me into the fucking thing!

Kintaro: Oh yeah. But you didn't have to fall into the god damned hole and get us all sucked into Pac-Man™, this place sucks.

Kabal: Dude: You fucking picked me up and threw me into that hole.

Kintaro: Oh yeah.

Bushnell: Can we please just continue the fight?

Kabal: Sure.

Kabal punches Kintaro.

Pacman:

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Kintaro: Shut up, you're dead.

Pacman: Oh yeah.

Pacman dies. Kabal once again punches Kintaro. Kintaro however retaliates by throwing him out of the world, and once again they all fall. They land in the exact same place only pac-man is there again.

Pac-Man: Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobbl Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

e Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble! Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble! Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble! Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble! Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble! Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble! Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble! Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble! Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gob Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble Gobble!

Kintaro: Asswip, your hogging the story, plus, you're DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! GODDAMMIT!!!!!!!!

Pac-man dies one last time.

Kintaro is so mad that he kills Kabal.

Bushnell: Kintaro wins, BRUTALITY! Round 2, Fight!

Kintaro is still fuming and does the exact thing to Kabal as he did before.

Bushnell: Kintaro wins, BRUTALITY!

(Scene: back at the mk temple.)

Kintaro: Finally my match is over!

Next Chapter: Shang Tsung vs. King Gorbak


	10. 10

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Shang Tsung vs. King Gorbak

Tsung: Won't this match be a little one sided, Mr. Bushnell?

Bushnell: Maybe, but that's the point. Besides, some more fighters joined in. Tremor joined on Scorpion's team, and No-Face joined on Quan Chi's team.

Scorpion: Quan Chi's team sucks, and now that we got Tremor, they suck even more.

Gorbak: Can we please, just start the fight?

Tsung: Sure, why not?

Bushnell: Round 1, Fight!

Tsung just kind of ran backwards every time that the massives Gorbak threw his punches. He would not want to be hit by the massive fists of The King of the Shokans. He backed up so far that one of Gorbak's punches actually broke through a wall, that was a bad idea. The three fell through and landed on a crowded street of panicking pedestrians. They would all soon know that the pedestrians were panicking for a good reason.

Tsung: Where the fuck are we, Sherlock!?

Bushnell: We better hide the best that we can.

Gorbak: Why?

Bushnell: Were in fucking Rampage™! This place is getting took over by three massive monsters, one a wolf, one a lizard like dinosaur, and on a giant gorilla!

Gorbak: What are their names?

Bushnell: What are their names?!?!?! WHAT ARE THERE NAMES!!!!????????!?!!!! That's not FUCKING important right now, we have to fucking hide.

Gorbak: Just tell me there fucking names, NOW!

Bushnell: Fine! The lizard-dinosaur is named Lizzie, the wolf is named Ralph, and the gorilla is named George. Now run!

Gorbak: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, is Lizzie a lessie?

Bushnell: What?

Gorbak: I said, is Lizzie a lesbian?

Bushnell: I don't know, and I also don't want to know. So just Run!

Tsung: No! We want to destroy the world too!

Gorbak: Yeah, don't be such a pussy, pussy!

Bushnell: Fine, get yourselves killed, but I am not going to get crushed or eaten by a damn dirty ape! .... Or a lizard. ...... or a wolf. Aw fuck it! I'm coming with.

Tsung: There, that's better.

Gorbak: But your still a pussy.

Bushnell: Just shut up and lets go.

Gorbak: Okay, sure. That works.

Bushnell: Let's sing.

Tsung: Okay, but it better not be a pussy song.

Bushnell: Its called "Bleed for the devil."

Gorbak: Okay, sing it.

Bushnell: Come to me, lord of filth

Hear my cries princes of nightmares

Touch us with your morbid lips

Let us taste your foulness

[Chorus:]

Bleed for the devil

Impious mortal lives

Feel the enticing power

Fill the chasm of your soul

Fill the air with the smell of death

Grace us with your magick

Fill the night with the stench of evil

I summon forth the beast

(Solo: Brunelle)

Chorus

(Solo: Azagthoth, Brunelle)

Cold look in his eyes

He holds the gleaming knife

Girl cries as he cuts way the

Strips of flesh

(Solo: Brunelle)

Chorus

(Solo: Azagthoth)

Tsung: O.......................kay then.

Bushnell: What?

Tsung: Everyone knows that Morbid Angel's song Pain Divine is better than Bleed for the devil.

Bushnell: How does that song go then?

Gorbak: Release this fury

Malediction

Cursed existance

Writhing in this life of dissent

Pain for pleasure

Pain for adoration

Pain is to godliness

Bleeding for Ecstasy

Pain Divine

Locked in vicious

Offer to the sado-gods

Nails driven through my dreams

Bleeding - Pain is a god's reward

Gliding through these dungeons

Heightened senses overwhelmed

Hedonistic rupture

Endurance makes one divine

Existing users login to vote

Bushnell: wow that is better, but have you noticed yet, THAT WE ARE RIGHT UNDER GEORGE'S FUCKING FOOT!?!?!?

Tsung then gets crushed by George.

Bushnell: Gorbak wins, Animality! Battle 2, fucking fight so I don't get crushed by video game characters!

Lizzie: Is this the real life, is this just fantasy

Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality

Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low

Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head,

Pulled my trigger now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama oooh... Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Goodbye everybody, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama oooh (any way the wind blows)

I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man

Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango

Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening thing

Galileo (Galileo)

Galileo (Galileo)

Galileo figaro (Magnifico)

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go, let him go

Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go

Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go

Will not let you go, let me go

Will not let you go let me go

No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Oh baby, can't do this to me baby

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here

Nothing really matters, anyone can see

Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me

Any way the wind blows.

Gorbak: See, she is a lesbian!

Bushnell: Wow. Okay ................. ............ ..........., now lets just try to actually start the fight!

Tsung: Not until we destroy Denver!

Gorbak: Yeah, I wanna destroy Denver!

Bushnell: Fine. We can destroy Denver, but then you have to start the fight!

Tsung: Okay, fuckface.

(Scene: Denver, Colorado. Shang Tsung is punching and kicking through windows, and King Gorbak is stomping on the top of the buildings.)

Gorbak: Yay! Denver's gone! Oh Fuck yeah!

Bushnell: Battle 2, FIGHT!

Tsung: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eWeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eWeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eWeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eWeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eWeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eWeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eWeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eWeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeee Wee W Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee e eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee We Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeee ee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee Weeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee ee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee e Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeee Weeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee ee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee eeeeeeee eeeeeeeee Weeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee eee

Shang Tsung then jumped and attacked gorbak but then fell off of the tall building and died.

Next chapter: important notice.


	11. 11

Important notice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If someone could please rewrite this in the proper format. I am sorry, I never did learn how to write it in that format. I would highly appreciate that, Thanks!

This is not an author's note though, but also a setup for the next chapter. I will tell you right now that It will be a surprise.


End file.
